This study has as its objective to examine the effects of amygdaloid activity upon the cardiovascular system. Since there is a good steriotaxic atlas for the beagle, it is being used as a model. The animals are instrumented with aortic catheters, coronary flow probes, aortic flow probes, dialytrodes in the amygdala for drug delivery and flow probes on the iliac and renal arteries. Norepinephrine, epinephrine, dopamine, seratonine, acetylcholine, GABA, aspantic acid, glycene and glutanate will each be investigated as to their involvement as an amygdaloid neurotransmitter. After the various cardiovascular responses have been determined for the various putative neurotransmitters, the ability of the amygdala to modify cardiovascular and respiratory reflexes will be examined. Those reflexes studied will be the carotid chemoreflex, the Bezold-Jarisch reflex and the baroreceptor reflex. Finally, the involvement of the amygdala in cardiomyopathics and hypertension will be investigated. All studies will involve histology of the brain to determine the location and amount of the amygdala stimulated by the injected neurotransmitter.